Lima-Pleurodon
Lima-Pleurodon is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its Dino-Roar ability shuffles a Magic Beanstalk into the plant hero's deck. This ability stacks with each Lima-Pleurodon on the field, and persists until all Lima-Pleurodons are removed from the field. Origins It is based on a liopleurodon, a genus of large, carnivorous marine reptile belonging to the Pliosauroidea, and a pea/bean pod. Its name is a portmanteau of "lima bean," referring to its bean tribe, and "liopleurodon," the reptile it is based on. Its description is a reference to its ability and the Amphibious trait. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Bean Animal Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: Dino-Roar:' Shuffle a Magic Beanstalk into your deck. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description Sometimes one Plant provides both the Army and the Navy. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Lima-Pleurodon has fairly typical stats for a 1 plant and comes with the bonus of having Amphibious. But other than that, this plant doesn't really have any outstanding traits to set it apart from other plants of its cost. The one thing that sets Lima-Pleurodon apart from other plants is its ability to shuffle a Magic Beanstalk into your deck every time you draw a card. This makes Lima-Pleurodon a useful plant in bean decks as it is another means of shuffling cheap and powerful Magic Beanstalks into your deck alongside Moonbean and Sow Magic Beans. In a Magic Beanstalk deck, Lima-Pleurodon's ability can prove extremely useful in the later portions of a game once you've already had some Magic Beanstalks shuffled into your deck. With Magic Beanstalk's ability allowing you draw a card, a Lima-Pleurodon present on the field can essentially replace the Magic Beanstalk you played with another Magic Beanstalk indefinitely. Lima-Pleurodon also synergizes rather well with itself once there are enough Magic Beanstalks in your deck. Each Magic Beanstalk you play replaces another while Lima-Pleurodon is on the field, increasing the chance of you drawing another one. This can potentially fill the field with 4 /4 plants minus the Lima-Pleurodon, although Lima-Pleurodon will be unlikely to do this without help from Sow Magic Beans or Moonbean. Boosting Lima-Pleurodon's stats may prove useful in the long run, given that Lima-Pleurodon itself is very likely to perish in the late game. This task can be done easily as Green Shadow, who has several ways to boost plants. For example, she can play Lima-Pleurodon, then use Embiggen on it, making it a 4 /4 . Just watch out for Rocket Science, though. Much like other Dino-Roar fighters, having a deck which focuses on drawing and Conjuring cards is the best way to take advantage of its ability. This card can also benefit other Dino-Roar cards well, as it shuffles cards that draw a card when played which activating their Dino-Roar abilities. Because of its bean tribe, you can use it with Admiral Navy Bean to do extra damage. You can also use it as a base for Jelly Bean. It also works very well with Bean Counter, since Bean Counter will add two Weenie Beanies into your hand, activating its ability twice. Later on, the Magic Beanstalks made can then boost Bean Counter as well. Against As a fighter, Lima-Pleurodon is above average, but still ordinary for its 1 cost. However, it is not wise to allow this plant to live for a long time due to its ability to shuffle Magic Beanstalks into the plant hero's deck, which may become problematic in the late portions of the match. You should prepare cards that can destroy it regardless of placement, as your opponent will most likely play in on the aquatic lane. If you don't have many Amphibious cards, you can use tricks such as Rolling Stone, Bungee Plumber, and Alien Ooze to take out Lima-Pleurodon. You can also make use of Quickdraw Con Man to make the opponent think twice before using this card's ability. Gallery LimaPleurodonStat.jpg|Lima-Pleurodon's statistics Lima-Pleurodon cardface.png|Lima-Pleurodon's card image Lima-Pleurodon textures.png|Lima-Pleurodon's sprites Roar.png|Lima-Pleurodon activating its ability Nom.png|Lima-Pluerodon attacking (1) Ptoo.png|Lima-Pluerodon attacking (2) Ow.png|Lima-Pleurodon destroyed Seedling became Lima.png|Lima-Pleurodon's statistics after being transformed from Seedling Trivia *Despite having a Dino-Roar ability, Liopleurodons, or any plesiosaurs for that matter, are not classified as dinosaurs. *It is tied with Reincarnation for the cheapest legendary plant card, both costing 1 . **Coincidentally, both have 2 /2 as their stats. *The sound of Lima-Pleurodon shooting a bean is the same sound played when Chomper eats a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *When activating its Dino-Roar ability, it looks like it shuffles two Magic Beanstalks into the plant hero's deck, despite only shuffling one. **This is most likely because during development, its Dino-Roar ability shuffled two Magic Beanstalks instead of one. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Bean cards Category:Animals Category:Animal cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Dino-Roar cards